North to Alaska
North to Alaska 1960, directed by Henry Hathaway (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: During the Alaska gold rush, prospector George sends partner Sam to Seattle to bring his fiancée but when it turns out that she married another man, Sam returns with a pretty substitute, the hostess of the Henhouse dance hall. *John Wayne - Sam McCord *Stewart Granger - George Pratt *Ernie Kovacs - Frankie Canon *Fabian - Billy Pratt *Capucine - Michelle Bonet - aka Angel *Mickey Shaughnessy - Peter Boggs *Karl Swenson - Lars Nordquist *Joe Sawyer - Land Commissioner *Kathleen Freeman - Lena Nordquist *John Qualen - Logger Judge *Stanley Adams - Breezy *Victor Adamson - Man at Picnic (uncredited) *Fred Aldrich - Worker Unloading Boat (uncredited) *Alice Allyn - Dance Hall Girl (uncredited) *Jimmy Ames - Dealer at Palace Saloon (uncredited) *Harry Arnie - Miner (uncredited) *Sam Bagley - Miner (uncredited) *Mark Bailey - Norseman Logger (uncredited) *Al Bain - Miner (uncredited) *Rayford Barnes - Gold Buyer (uncredited) *Herman Belmonte - Miner (uncredited) *Oscar Beregi Jr. - Captain (uncredited) *Oscar Blank - Miner (uncredited) *Danny Borzage - Miner (uncredited) *John Bose - Miner (uncredited) *Peter Bourne - Olaf (uncredited) *Rudy Bowman - Miner (uncredited) *Chet Brandenburg - Miner (uncredited) *Monte Burkhart - Arnie's Friend (uncredited) *John Burnside - Miner (uncredited) *Alan Carney - Bartender (uncredited) *Clancy Cavanaugh - Dog (uncredited) *Lilyan Chauvin - Jenny Lamont (uncredited) *Richard Collier - Steambath - Skinny Sourdough (uncredited) *Stephen Courtleigh - Duggan (uncredited) *Jane Crowley - Woman at Picnic (uncredited) *Esther Dale - Woman at Picnic (uncredited) *Maurice Dallimore - Bartender (uncredited) *Richard Deacon - Angus - Hotel Desk Clerk (uncredited) *George DeNormand - Barfly (uncredited) *Douglas Dick - Lieutenant (uncredited) *George Diestel - Mate (uncredited) *Tom Dillon - Barber (uncredited) *James Dime - Miner (uncredited) *Tex Driscoll - Miner (uncredited) *Hope Du Bois - Dance Hall Girl (uncredited) *Ann Duggan - Minor Role (uncredited) *Franklyn Farnum - Barfly (uncredited) *Joey Faye - Miner / Artist (uncredited) *Frank Faylen - Arnie (uncredited) *George Ford - Miner (uncredited) *James Gonzalez - Miner (uncredited) *Fortune Gordien - Logger (uncredited) *Jack Gordon - Fight Spectator (uncredited) *Sol Gorss - Gunman at Arnie's Claim (uncredited) *Fred Graham - Ole (uncredited) *James Griffith - Salvation Army Leader (uncredited) *Herman Hack - Fight Spectator (uncredited) *Signe Hack - Townswoman (uncredited) *Arlene Harris - Queen Lil (uncredited) *Sam Harris - Barfly (uncredited) *Jo Helton - Dance Hall Girl (uncredited) *Tom Hennesy - Outlaw (uncredited) *Marcel Hillaire - Jenny's Husband - 'Butler' (uncredited) *Barbara Hines - Dance Hall Girl (uncredited) *George Hoagland - Man at Picnic (uncredited) *Pat Hogan - Miner / Saloon Brawler (uncredited) *Tex Holden - Miner (uncredited) *Arline Hunter - Dance Hall Girl (uncredited) *Michael Jeffers - Miner (uncredited) *Roy Jenson - Ole - Logger Punched by Sam (uncredited) *Jack Jobson - Barbershop Proprietor (uncredited) *Stan Johnson - Tree Climber (uncredited) *Jack Kenny - Miner (uncredited) *Ethan Laidlaw - Worker Unloading Boat (uncredited) *Mike Lally - Bartender (uncredited) *Pat Lawler - Dance Hall Girl (uncredited) *Shirley Lawrence - Saloon Girl (uncredited) *Johnny Lee - Coachman (uncredited) *Marilyn Lindsey - Dance Hall Girl (uncredited) *Barbara Mansell - Woman at Picnic (uncredited) *Paul Maxey - Miner (uncredited) *Kermit Maynard - Wagon Driver (uncredited) *Renny McEvoy - Miner (uncredited) *Max Mellinger - Everett Bishop (uncredited) *Kansas Moehring - Miner (uncredited) *Boyd 'Red' Morgan - Street Brawler (uncredited) *Jimmy Noel - Fight Spectator (uncredited) *Jerry O'Sullivan - Sergeant (uncredited) *Ollie O'Toole - Mack (uncredited) *Narda Onyx - Dance Hall Girl (uncredited) *Jack Orrison - Miner (uncredited) *Tudor Owen - Purser (uncredited) *Yvonne Peattie - Woman at Picnic (uncredited) *Jack Perkins - Saloon Brawler (uncredited) *Ruth Perrott - Woman at Picnic (uncredited) *Fred Rapport - Dealer (uncredited) *Pamela Raymond - Pony Dancer (uncredited) *Edward Rickard - Bartender (uncredited) *Robert Robinson - Miner (uncredited) *Victor Romito - Deck Hand (uncredited) *John Roy - Miner (uncredited) *Charles Seel - Gold Buyer (uncredited) *Milton Selzer - Salvation Army Player (uncredited) *Cap Somers - Miner (uncredited) *Ray Spiker - Dock Worker (uncredited) *Bert Stevens - Saloon Show Patron (uncredited) *Hal Taggart - Saloon Show Patron (uncredited) *Vic Tayback - Roustabout (uncredited) *Harry Tenbrook - Miner (uncredited) *Jack Tornek - Waiter (uncredited) *Dale Van Sickel - Saloon Brawler (uncredited) *Glen Walters - Woman at Picnic (uncredited) *Ray Weaver - Steward (uncredited) *Patti Wharton - Specialty Dancer (uncredited) Category:1960 Category:Alaska Category:Gold Rush Category:Dancing Girls Category:Love Triangle Category:Frontier Category:Old West Category:Seattle Category:Nome